


Sharing Is Caring (that is to say, they don't want us dead)

by kitbuckle



Series: SuperWolf/Teennatural [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Erica & Boyd kidnapping, Chat rooms, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Alpha Pack, Stiles POV, Wendigo, but not the sexy kind, part of the Demons verse, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitbuckle/pseuds/kitbuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Winchesters glaring at them all the way from Kansas, they worked really hard to get Jackson's dad to stay in Beacon Hills. Lydia insisted on telling Danny, but it took some convincing. Then Erica and Boyd disappeared. Derek swore he could hear them every time he went into the woods, and Stiles feared for his sanity until Scott confirmed it. The cries for help led away from the scent trail, led them in desperate circles all around the preserve. Then they found the other bodies, and Stiles made an executive decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring (that is to say, they don't want us dead)

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to read Demons first, to get the full experience.

redhood24: fancy meeting you here.

SW: Excuse me?

redhood24: Beacon Hills. demons & werewolves?

SW: Right. Which one are you?

redhood24: the skinny one with the stomach flu

SW: And how do you know who I am?

redhood24: we have a new guy on the team who knows how to…do stuff

SW: Uh-huh

SW: Real subtle

redhood24: I am the master of subtlety, you don’t even know

SW: I’m sure.

redhood24: so…come here often?

SW: seriously?

redhood24: no, lightheartedly

SW: Ha. Sarcasm. Original.

redhood24: as original as that comeback

SW: What are you doing here?

redhood24: Research.

SW: Okay…

redhood24: what do you know about wendigos?

SW: Fast, strong, big. Like to eat people, sometimes keep them in their lairs to eat later. Nocturnal.

redhood24: solitary?

SW: Far as we know.

redhood24: they used to be people, right? is there any way to change them back?

SW: Not that we know of—though, they’ve been around for centuries, maybe millennia. I’m pretty sure if there were a way, someone would’ve found out by now.

redhood24: weaknesses?

SW: Fire. Flare gun and flamethrower levels of fire. Also, Anasazi protective circles and silver-tipped arrows can hold it off. Silver won’t kill it, though.

redhood24: got it. thanks.

SW: Wait, almost forgot—they can imitate any voice they hear.

redhood24: fuck

SW: What?

redhood24: just explains a lot. do you know how long they typically keep their victims alive?

SW: Depends on when they last fed, but

SW: less than a week.

redhood24: gotta go. thanks tho.

SW: Sure.

<> 

Once Scott and Derek knew about the voice imitation thing, it was much easier for them to isolate the right scent and follow it to the wendigo’s lair, a small cave system on one of the farthest edges of the preserve. They decided to go in at noon on Saturday, try to catch it unawares. Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Jackson went in, leaving Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Danny at the cave mouth to stand watch. The thinking was that if the wendigo made a run for it, they could kill it in a crossfire. Lydia had provided the self-igniting Molotov cocktails again, and Allison had procured silver-tipped arrows for her bow. Stiles had just finished writing an Anasazi protective circle in the soft dirt around them when Danny said, “You know, when you asked for help tracing an account on a MythoMonsters chat room, I thought _that_ was weird.”

Stiles straightened and shrugged expressively. “Welcome to the My-Best-Friend-Is-A-Werewolf Life. I’m considering ordering t-shirts.”

“So you’re telling me you guys hunt and kill boogeymen in the woods on a regular basis.”

“This would only be the third, actually,” said Allison, her eyes on the cave. “And the first two came back to life, so I’m not sure they count.”

“Mostly we try not to die or let the Wolfstreet Boys expose themselves,” Stiles added.

"What does that make Erica?" asked Allison.

"Their long-suffering, sassy manager.”

“She hit you with a piece of your own car.”

“Which, compared to wolfing out during lacrosse or in lockup at the station, is really not that bad.”

A low, long snarl echoed up through the caves. Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulders, her wide eyes the only sign of unease. “I hate this.”

Stiles spun to her. “Getting any…vibes?” he asked, trying not to seem eager (and failing).

Lydia stared up at the sky as if asking for patience—the closest she ever got to something as inelegant as rolling her eyes. “I’m not psychic, Stiles.”

“You’re _something_ ,” Stiles muttered, scuffing his foot against the ground.

Scratching and shrieking broke out, suddenly much closer to the cave mouth than before. Allison quickly drew her bow.

“Heads up,” said Danny.

Something tall and humanoid shot out of the cave, looking like a cross between Edward Scissorhands and shit-streaked scarecrow. Stiles barely got a look at it before Allison loosed her arrow, catching the thing in the chest. It slowed, coming up short against the Anasazi circle. Allison put another arrow in its throat. Danny and Stiles launched their Molotovs, and Lydia passed them two more out of the Burberry messenger bag slung across her torso.

Derek and Jackson reached the mouth of the cave just in time to watch the wendigo light up like flash paper. Stiles and Danny hit it with two more Molotovs, just to be safe, and it fell in seconds, burning like a dead tree. Allison stowed her bow. Derek bent to the task of tearing the charred corpse limb-from-limb, not even wincing when his palms blistered and healed, blistered and healed.

Stiles tried very hard to ignore how much he admired that. “Where’s Scott?” he asked.

“With Isaac, helping Erica and Boyd.” Derek turned to Jackson. “There are garbage bags in the trunk of the Camaro.” Jackson took off with a quick squeeze of Lydia’s hand, looking glad to get the smell of cooked wendigo out of his nose. Stiles set to work smudging the Anasazi symbols out of the dirt—Danny joined him, while Allison and Lydia buried the larger pieces of glass from the Molotov flasks.

“We're getting pretty good at this.” Stiles looked up to see Scott and Boyd slowly making their way out of the cave, Boyd’s arm slung over Scott’s shoulders. Isaac followed close behind with Erica. She and Boyd were bloody, filthy, and halfway unconscious, but they were alive.

Derek huffed. “We better be.” He walked over to his betas, gripping Boyd’s shoulder and putting a hand in Erica’s hair. He even nodded approvingly at Isaac.

“I’m never running away from home again,” Erica said, managing to sound snarky and exhausted beyond the capacity for coherent thought. Derek’s mouth twitched in what _could’ve_ been a smile, and his eyes softened.

For once, Scott was right—they were getting better at this. All of them. Color Stiles surprised ( ~~and horny~~ ).

“We need to get them to Deaton,” Derek said.

“We’ll take the Jeep,” said Scott.

“Jackson and I will take care of the body.”

“I’m staying,” Lydia said, lifting her chin.

“Me too,” said Danny.

Derek sighed, but only said, “Fine.” The aggravated _“teenagers”_ was still heavily implied.

Stiles threw his arms out. “Is no one going to mention how my idea to trust the Winchesters _totally_ saved the day?”

“No,” Derek said immediately.

“Oh, come on! The voice thing? The arrows, the fire, the circle?”

“We could’ve found all that out without the hunters.”

“But it would’ve taken too much time.” Stiles crossed his arms, stubbornly smug. “You may have the dark and brooding thing going for you, buddy, but today, _I’m_ Batman.”

Scott grinned at him. “Yeah, you’re Batman.”

“Batman,” Erica said breathily, “Get in the Batmobile and get my ass to Alfred.”

Stiles bowed and gestured the way back to the campground where they left their cars. “After you, milady.”

<> 

SW: Hey. You good?

redhood24: yeah, thanks Dubby

SW: Dubby? What?

redhood24: SW. Ess-double-yoo. Dubby.

SW: No way.

redhood24: no real names. security. if you get the reference, you can pick your own nickname.

SW: Fine, Dick.

redhood24: Dick Grayson. call me Red.

SW: Dude, no.

redhood24: dude, yes. you made it too easy.

SW: Fine. So, wendigo?

redhood24: thing of the past

redhood24: speaking of, as a thank-you, you want our recipe for a self-igniting Molotov cocktail?

redhood24: for strictly academic purposes, of course

SW: You guys don’t kid around.

redhood24: nope. no we don’t.

SW: We’ll take the recipe, sure, but why give it to us?

redhood24: told you, it’s a thank-you

redhood24: for this time, and the last

redhood24: also, trying to build cred with you guys

redhood24: so you’ll see we’re the not-bad guys

redhood24: we live, you live, everybody wins

SW: And the Argents are cool with this?

redhood24: yeah. call them if you want. I’m the official researcher for this outfit, and people like you are more likely to talk to me than someone like, say, Derek or Scott.

SW: I see. All right. Email me the recipe. Do you actually need my address, or…?

redhood24: our new guy is on it

SW: We gave the Argents all our info, you know. Email. Phone number.

redhood24: this was more convenient at the time. I was online, you were online. I’m an instant gratification kind of guy.

SW: Right. One more thing—my brother wants to know if your handle is from a fairytale or a comic.

redhood24: why can’t it be both?

<< redhood24 has signed off>>

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise regular updates or anything, but I like playing around in this universe, so I think I'll keep writing in it if the mood strikes. If anyone has any ideas or requests, feel free to leave a comment or come see me on tumblr--I'm kit-moosebuckle.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> UPDATE: You can check out my other writing on my tumblr, kit-moosebuckle, by clicking the "My Writing" button on the left side of the screen. I also run a small fic rec side blog (moosebuckle-ficrecs). Come say hi! :)


End file.
